My Immortal
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Naruto's listening to the radio and begins to debate whether or not his friendship with Sasuke was actually there to begin with. Songfic. Implied SasuNaru but can be seen as friendship.


* * *

A/N: Well, here goes, my first fic uploaded onto here.

It's a songfic based around the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. Please listen to it while reading, because that's what I did while I was writing it.

Could be interpreted as a pairing or friendship, it's your choice.

goes into hiding so you can read

(Oh, and I do not own Naruto. I own a Naruto calendar and some other stuff, but that's about it.)

* * *

Naruto lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling lost in thought. His radio was playing quietly next to him, and heard a new song begin with a rather melancholy piano intro.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

He rolled slightly over, listening better. The song seemed so sad.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

"Sasuke..." he murmured, remembering forlornly how his friend had left. He had left the village, left his friends, left everything behind. But Naruto couldn't forget about him. He was going to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, no matter what it takes.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He was so hurt when Sasuke left. He had trusted him. His best friend. Then...he was gone.

The chorus of the song started up, just as sadly as the rest of the song, and he rolled all the way onto his side, staring at the radio.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Naruto thought back to how close they had been. Even when they had barely known each other, back at their fight against Zabuza... Sasuke had taken the full force of the senbon attack, just to shield Naruto. Without a second thought.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light_

It was true that Naruto had looked up to the other boy, and was determined to finally beat him one day, to prove that he was just as strong.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Sakura was also greatly stunned by Sasuke leaving. So much so that she had refused to come out of her room for a good few weeks after. Naruto had tried to comfort her, but ended up being yelled at from the other side of a well locked door.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Naruto could barely sleep at night, which is why he lay on his bed, wide awake at the present moment. When he actually managed to drift off, his dreams always turned to nightmares.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

That line played again, along with the chorus. Why did he leave so abruptly?

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along..._

Naruto knew that he would probably never come back, no matter how much he begged and pleaded. But even with that, he would try. When had they drifted so far apart? Were they even that close to begin with? Sasuke with his high status among everyone, and Naruto looked down upon by the whole village. He should have known that their friendship, a fragile, barely stable one, could never be upheld.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

The final chorus trailed off into soft piano music again, and Naruto rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow, crying silently.

_I'll find you Sasuke...I'll bring you back..._

_I promise._

* * *

Soo...How was it? Good? Really bad??

Please review, be it with a criticism or a compliment.

Thank you very much for reading it all the way though!


End file.
